Broken Promises
by KatieTaylor
Summary: Cynthia’s thoughts on her past with Coraline, at Mick and Coraline’s wedding.


Title: Broken Promises

Author: Cprav

Written: 30 May 2009

Rating: PG13

Word Count: 1000

Characters: Cynthia, Coraline, Mick

Pairings: Cyn/Cor

Spoilers: TMC maybe.

Warnings: Suggested slash

Disclaimer: I claim no rights to any characters or situations from Warner Brothers' Moonlight, and seek no monetary redress from this derivative work of fiction.

Summary: Cynthia's thoughts on her past with Coraline, at Mick and Coraline's wedding.

Comment: This originally started as a reponse to the challenge on or a 5000 word flashback turning fic. I also wanted to do a Cyn/Cor fic so combined the two. It's a bit short and VERY late, but here we go. I also wanted to experiment a bit more with second person. This is the longest second person fic I've written.

You watch as he moves across the room to her. They both seem so happy and you hate it even as you smile and act like the perfect bridesmaid. You would do no less for her. You love her. He wraps his arm around her, pulling her close possessively; as if anyone in the room would mess with the two of them. The humans think the two are madly in love. The Vampires know better than to mess with Coraline Duvall.

Of course, he doesn't even know vampires exist, let alone that he's marrying one; that by the end of the night he will be one. Coraline never told you she was going to do it, maybe she doesn't even know she is, but you know her. She's completely fixated on him and you know what happens when she gets fixated on someone, don't you?

You sip the bubbling champagne and watch her kiss him and wrap her arms around him. She turns to you, grinning, and it reaches all the way up to her sparkling brown eyes. You smile sweetly back at her over the rim of the crystal flute. You've always loved her smile; loved it more when it was directed at you. But there's something different in it now. When she smiles at you, that spark isn't for you anymore. Could it really be less than a year ago that you last saw that spark directed at you? It feels like a lifetime and for you that's a long time. As you lean against the wall, you watch her – when she's in the room that's all you can do – and let the party continue on around you as you think back to the first time she looked at you like that.

Even then you couldn't remember a time when you didn't love her, want her, think about her every day. You were both human once. Then one night, laughter and music and the raucous of drunken men filled the room along with the mouth-watering smell of the feast laid out on the table before them. There was nothing new about that, really, they were members of the French Royal Court; this was just supper time for them. THEM… not you. You were little more than a servant. Today's "Personal Assistant" to the only sister in the family. You were nothing.

But you were something to her. You were her friend, her confidante. She was all that and so much more to you. That night as the men argued and laughed and harassed the women, Coralline looked at you and as she caught your gaze hers lingered just a bit longer than usual. For a moment you thought she might feel the same way. Later that night she pulled you from the dining hall, giggling and chatting just as she always did. Normally you would help her prepare for bed and then go to your own, thoughts of her floating through your mind. That night, though, felt different to you.

And it was.

She touched you, told you such incredible things you never thought would spill from her lips. When, smiling, you finally slipped from her room much later than usual, you tried not to wake anyone with the excitement that threatened to burst from you.

She had said you were the only one for her; had said many other things too – things proper ladies of the court just didn't say, even if they had been fantasizing about it for as long as they could remember. She told you what she was and you'd realized why one day she'd seemed even more beautiful to you. She told you she wanted you forever. She'd told you all that two centuries ago and while you both had played and thoroughly enjoyed life through those years, you both, as you'd promised each other that night, completely belonged to each other… forever.

That had all changed the night of that party at her house. You saw that look in her eyes when she first spotted Mick. You'd only ever seen it directed to you, and it was suppose to be that way forever. In the blink of an eye, after 200 years, it shifted to him. Mick. A human.

Oh, she hasn't abandoned you completely. No, you're still hers… But now she is Mick's. You are now forced to share her and in a completely different way than you ever had before. You've lost her, even though she hasn't admitted it to you yet.

Now you watch her, beautiful in white lace, arms wrapped around him even as his are around her. They are completely focused on each other, but yet they still manage to mingle and talk with their guests. As you watch her, you know. You know even if she doesn't. She will turn him. You wonder if and how quickly she will phase you out of her life. Will she turn him the same way she turned you? A vampire's kiss as you both reach the heights of pleasure wrapped in each other's arms? It should have been painful, but her fangs slipping into your skin, your blood being pulled from your body only added to the pleasure both of you felt. As your world turned black for those few moments before the first taste of her powerful blood touched your tongue, you were not afraid but hopeful and excited for the future… eternity that you were to spend with her. Would it be spontaneous? Would the newlyweds talk about it first as the two of you had?

But most importantly, would she promise him the gift of forever with the woman he loved? And would it one day become a broken promise, like it had for you tonight.

You hope it would be. It would be his punishment for stealing her from you. With that thought you smile and decide to wait, at Coraline's side where you have been for centuries, for her to come back to you.


End file.
